


The Horizon Universe

by Mysteria_withtheocean



Category: Cicada Springs, Legacy - Fandom, The Lively Shores
Genre: Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteria_withtheocean/pseuds/Mysteria_withtheocean
Summary: Info About My Universe





	The Horizon Universe

The Horizon Universe Consists Of (In Time Order)

**The Lively Shores (1975) **Two girls, who are completely different, meet each other in Drama class. Will they become friends despite their differences? Takes place in the fictional town of Citrus Beach, Florida.

**Legacy (1985) **The town of Legacy is a plain normal town, until a group of teens called ‘Outcasters’, the most accepting people in town, change the town for good. But, will the residents change their minds?

**Cicada Springs (2018-2020)** A group of middle schoolers discover the mystical secrets of their town, while them and their friends face their everyday lives.

Which one is your favorite, just by the description?

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably start Cicada Springs, or if you want to, The Lively Shores.


End file.
